


Fisticuffs Gone Wrong - DirkJake

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Wrestling that turns into a tickle fight is the best thing ever.





	Fisticuffs Gone Wrong - DirkJake

"I surrender, I surrender!" Jake threw his gun across the room. "Stahahahap!"

"Whoah. Okay, let me be honest here. I didn't know you were ticklish, I just lashed out so you wouldn't beat me." Dirk's shades seemed to gleam as he dug his fingers into his sides. "But I'm not disappointed."

"Let me gohohoho, you dick!" he growled through gritted teeth, then tossed his head back as he laughed freely. "NOT THERE!"

"Not here?" He shoved his hands under his arms and wiggled his fingers. "Oh my god, you have dimples. And one of those stereotypical English laughs that are adorable."

"FUHUHUHUHUCK OFF!" Jake raised his arms to give him the double bird. Big mistake.

"Oh, why didn't you say you wanted more?" Dirk tickled harder, causing his arms to come crashing down. "Whoops." 

"FUCKFUCKFUCKSTOP!" But he didn't want it to stop, it felt great to have fun once in a while. "PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Babe, begging won't help you." He squawked as he knocked him over with his frantic squirming. "Ugh, dammit English!" He rubbed his head. "Fucking floor hurts!"

"Good!" Jake gasped, rubbing at his skin. "Bloody hell, that was...something, alright!"

"Sure was. Have fun?" Dirk got his answer from a kiss. "Yeah, you did."

"Maybe." He snaked his arms up his shirt while he was distracted by the kisses. "Dirk?"

"Yeah?" he hummed.

"Payback." Jake immediately went for his hips, a spot he and Dave shared.

"GODDAMMIT! NOHOHOHOHO FAIR!" Dirk grabbed his face and forced their lips together, muffling his laughter.

"Nice try," he gasped. "Still not letting you go, Strider!"

"STOP, DAMMIT!" He pounded on his back weakly as his deep laughter rang out. "I CAHAHAHAHAN'T!"

"Say 'please' and I'll stop," Jake sang.

"NEVER!" Dirk spat.

"Oh, I see! You just want to be tickled longer! You got it, old chum! Tickletickletickle!" he teased.

"NO, NOT THAHAHAHAT!" He covered his already-flushed face. "NO TEHEHEHEHEASING!"

"You know what you have to say." Jake leaned down to bite his neck gently.

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVEN'T SHAHAHAHAHAVED!" Dirk shook his head back and forth. "CUT IT OUT!"

"Say it! Say it or I'll tickle you forever!" He blew a raspberry into his neck and squeezed one of his thighs.

"OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAY! PLEASE!" He tried to take deep breaths through his laughter.

"Please what?" Jake whispered in his ear.

"ASSHOLE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE STOP TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHE!" Dirk went limp as soon as the hands left his body. "Fuck...you..."

"You loved it." He kissed his cheek. "But I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Truce?" He kissed his ear as he smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
